Peeta and Katniss
by mackthecow
Summary: This is placed after Mockingjay. Basically their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so this is my second story, please don't laugh, please no hater comments, P-U-L-E-A-S-E!**_

**So this is set after the mockingjay book.**

_**Katniss POV**_

"Hi Gale." It had been a long time since I had talked to gale. His hair was short and cropped near his head. He was wearing a gray suit, it was very flattering. Johanna c ame up behind him. Her eyes were lined with dark liner. Her dress was long and green with a slit showing off a long leg. "Come Gale, lets go to see Annie!" She had become softer since I had last seen her. Gale kissed her and said, "Kay Jo!" "Katniss, Haymitch is here!" Peetah smiled so I couldn't help but smile back. His blue eyes are so smiling and friendly, I never regret the choice of him. I would never regret it. Haymithch stumbles in, drunk of course, but he isn't drunk enough to vomit. "Hi Haymitch!" Peeta says. Haymitch looks grogily at me and says, "Hey sweethart, direct me to the whiskey!"` i glare at him, trying to hide my smile. "Come on Katniss, let's go help Annie out." I followed him to the small kitchen Annie was cooking in.

"Hey guys! Can you go entertain Little Fin?" Annie had found out she was going to have Fin a couple months after Finnick died. He looked like a mix between Annie and Finnick. He had black hair and sea-green eyes. He was adorable. We spent time cooing him, I picked him up, bouncing him on my hip. Peeta spun him around in the air, his giggles filling up the room. More guests start to come through the door, filling up the space one by one. "Come outside with me, it's getting crowded." He leads me outside, I can feel my heart pounding as we sit on the bench, his breath on my face. "Hi." He says softly. "Hi." He leans in and I meat him halfway. It's another kiss that burns in my stomach making me hungry for more. I feel sleepy as the hour clocks by. So sleepy...

**Peeta POV**

Her head rested on my shoulder, her black hair was glossy and her blue dress smoothed over her. I picked her up and set off to her house. I just got to setting her in her bed when she screamed. "Prim! Prim! Don't leave me here! No! NO!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Peeta? Peeta? Where are you? Please tell me! PLEASE!" More screams. "I'm here! I'm here!" She opened her eyes. "Peeta? There you are." She was dazed. "Yes, I'm here." I said softly. "Stay..." She was drifting farther away. "Always."

It was a long night, her screams woke me up over and over, but i didn't mind. How could I? I couldn't dream her dreams but I could here them. It was always me or Prim. Her screaming for Prim, Katniss searching for me. I soon stopped sleeping and just watched her, kept her safe. It was early in the morning, so I crept down stairs and made some fresh bread. The punishment of loss of sleep creeps over me. The couch looks nice and soft. Maybe just a ten minute nap will be all, just ten minutes.

**K POV**

The sun was hitting me, warming my body. I creep down stairs to find a fresh load of bread sitting on the table, still warm. Peeta was sleeping soundly. I remember slightly flashes of him calming me with soft words, songs and just him. I cut the bread in half and eat it slowly, letting the crunch and the taste roll in my mouth. I was about to shake Peeta, but realizing what he had been through last night, I stepped out of my usual Katniss. I kissed him, slowly, a sweet slow kiss. His eyes flutter open, noticing it's me, he closes them again and keeps kissing. "Bread, is the best thing in the world." I say, there is truth to it, but really, I only love what's made by Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Haha! Second Chapter!**_

**P POV**

I sleep with her every night these days. Well, not really sleep, more like protect her. I love her soft breathing, how her glossy hair falls over her. I love her so much. I love how her lips feel against mine, I love how she looks at me. I finnaly make the desicion, just how I am going to do it? I don't know. While she sleeps peacfully upstairs, I walk out the door and visit Annie. I knock at her door and wait. She looks surprised, so I say,

"Annie, I really need your help with something, about Katniss." I blush, I was dreading these moments. Her face lights up with knowing.

"Oh, I see." I knew she knew. "Come on in, I'm just feeding Fin!" We sit down at the table, I watch her feed Fin. I smile at the little baby. "So how are you goin to do it?" She asks. "Well that's what I kind of came here." I blush again. "Well for starters, how did you guys first, well, you know, talked, interacted?" "Well the first time, it started with bread..." I realize what she is saying. I run home and sneak to get the pearl I gave her. I bake a loaf of bread, but it was a special loaf this time. I sink down on the couch. How nice it looks, soft, plush...

**K POV**

My hand rolls on the pillow, it was not warm, that means that Peeta had been gone for more than 20 minutes. I crept down stairs. I saw a little roll, my favorite as Peeta knows. I saw a note next to it, and in Peeta's neat handwriting it said:

Eat the whole thing, I had my breakfast

I sniff the roll, it was still warm. I bite down on somthing hard as I get to the middle. I pull it out of my mouth. Sparkling before me is a ring with a pearl in it, btu not just any pearl, the pearl Peeta gave me. I walked over to the couch and kissed Peeta like I had never kissed him before. It was fierce, yet soft. Gentle and Strong. He kissed me back, his eyes still closed. I stopped after a while.

"I take that as a yes?"

_**I know it was short, but I will put more next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY! DOWN TO THE BUISNESS. This has fast forwarded to the kids. And the reason I haven't updated is because… I forgot my password.**

**Katniss POV:**

I looked into Peeta's eyes. I started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered calming words into my ear as I tried to compose myself. _Kids_. The only thing that I could protect from the dangerous world and now one was inside me.

"Get it out of me." I snap, as soon as I could speak.

"What?" Peeta looks at me with a look of surprise on his face. "What do you mean, get it out of you?" "I mean get this baby out of me." He doesn't understand my meanings. All he can see is that life will be killed in the process. To me, it is protecting a soul from the harsh cruelties of the world.

"You can't just kill it. It's a person now. You can't just leave it to die." "Yes I can! I don't need to be responsible for another inconvenience!" My throat hurts from the words I have just screamed. It is only until I have realized what I had just said, that is when it is too late. "No, I didn't mean it that way…"

"So that's what I am? An inconvenience? Just another part of Katniss Everdeen's life? Something she has to take care of because no one else would!" He knocks down a chair. I can't stand it. Slow anger rises up in me. "Go." I say icily. I see the look of hurt on his face. I can't stand to look at the blue eyes that have now turned cold with hurt and despair. The arms that used to comfort me now have turned against me. The hands that painted beautiful pictures are now clenched into tight fists. He turns around to the door. He is not mad anymore, just sad beyond belief. He opens up the door slowly, and I can hear the crunching of snow beneath his feet. I look out of the window and I see a bleak sky. Perfect for the occasion. I look down and see roses. _Prim._ I know she would be crying if she found out that I was going to get rid of the baby. Her tears would be the only thing that would convince me.

I couldn't take the emptiness of the house. I put on a jacket, boots and braided my hair. I stepped outside and saw footprints trailing out of the house. I look away and feel a cold felt a burning wet tear slide down my cheek. _He is not me. He cannot make decisions for me._ I push out all thoughts and walked into the forest. Last summer we had ripped down a section of the gate, nobody cared though. _Us. We. Peeta._ I angrily pushed him out again. It was my baby. My decision. I couldn't care less what he thought. I would be true what I just said, except it wasn't. I see a squirrel and shoot it mercilessly. Right in the eye. That's what the baker liked about my shoots. Always dead on. Straight in the eye. Not even a chance to blink.

**I hope that was good. Comments would be appreciated. Hope I have improved my writing.**


End file.
